Rikka Sera/Image Gallery
Official Art= Rikka profile 2016.png|2015-2017 setting profile Rikka twitter icon.jpg|Official Twitter icon Sera Rikka 2.jpg|Official smartphone wallpaper Focus cover.jpg|FOCUS cover Tsukipro festa harajuku cover.jpeg|Tsukipro Festa Harajuku Sera Rikka Twitter.jpg|Official Twitter icon (KACHOFUGETSU ver.) Sera Rikka.jpg|Official smartphone wallpaper (KACHOFUGETSU ver.) Nakano live cover.jpeg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2016 in NAKANO DVD cover Rikka stage profile.png|2017/18 stage profile Origin Rikka.png|2017 AGF setting profile SQP cover.jpg|S.Q.P -SQ PARTY 2017 SUMMER- DVD cover SolidS visual.jpg|SolidS 2018/19 setting Rikka 2018 profile.png|2018/19 setting profile Tsukipro ss anthology cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO SS Anthology cover Solids guild.jpeg|SolidS 2018 AGF setting profile Machine solids 2.jpeg|2018 AGF setting profile Summer carnival cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO LIVE 2018 SUMMER CARNIVAL Solids 2019 visual.jpg|SolidS 2019 setting Solids 2019 2.jpg|2019 setting profile Rikka 2019 profile.png|2019 stage profile Kagura rikka.jpeg|2019 AGF setting profile Solids pieno 2.jpeg|2019 Harajuku shop profile Solids pieno all.jpeg|SolidS 2019 Harajuku shop profile |-| Album Covers= Solids 1 cropped.png|SolidS Vol.1 Solids 2 cropped.png|SolidS Vol.2 Solids 3 cropped.png|SolidS Vol.3 Solids 4 cropped.png|SolidS Vol.4 Dont work too hard cropped.png|-Don't work too hard!- Solids RED.jpg|RED Kachoufuugetsu Hana.jpg|Lily -Yorisou Yuri no You ni- Black cropped.png|BLACK Two of a kind cropped.png|-Two of a kind.- White cropped.png|WHITE Cocoro cropped.png|Omote SolidS Ppf cropped.png|PPF -the past, the present, and the future- SOLIDS Kara da Kara.jpg|Ura SolidS SQ Vol 3.jpg|Vol.3 RIKKA X ISSEI Burny cropped.png|Burny!!! Fuyu zenkoku ban cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO × Anitentokkyū 2017 Fuyu Zenkoku-ban Solids 4 cropped.jpg|Kumo no Mukou ni Solids rs vol 2 cover cropped.png|vol.2 Rikka & dai Itsuka no ano hi cover cropped.png|Itsuka no Ano Hi、Hoshizora no Shita de Warau Kimi o Mita Solids rs 3 cover cropped.png|vol.3 SolidS Nichijou 2 cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO Nichijou Kobanashi Shū Yaminabe Drama ② Solids rs 4 cover crop.png|vol.4 Shiki & Rikka Solids rs vol 6 cover crop.png|vol.6 SolidS Dear brother cover crop.png|Dear brother Beginning of the world cover crop.png|BEGINNING OF THE WORLD Sqs ep 3 visual clean.jpg|Ai no Uta Solids diamond cover.jpeg|DIAMOND♦ |-| Anime= Rikka anime profile 2.png|2017 anime profile Rikka anime profile.png|2017 anime reference sheet Tsukipro the Animation 1.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION promo poster ProAni.jpg|PROANI details poster ProAni SOLIDS Teaser art.jpg|SolidS promo poster Rikka Icon.jpg|Official anime SNS icon Rikka episode 1.jpg|Rikka modelling as part of the drama series Rikka.jpg|Rikka out shopping with the rest of SolidS to cheer up Shiki Dai.jpg|SolidS out driving to help Shiki SolidS sports day.jpg|SolidS representing team red at the sports day Rikka cheer.jpg|Rikka during the cheerleading event Cheer.jpg|The second red team cheer squad Preview 3 Solids.jpg|Rikka while modelling 11 Rikka and Dai.jpg|Rikka meeting up with Dai Ep 9 rikka preview.png|Rikka at the meeting for the makeup ad Rikka Episode 9.jpg|Rikka concerned about 'losing' to Dai Dai x Rikka.jpg|Rikka and Dai as the princess and the knight Rikka x Dai.jpg|Rikka and Dai's selfie together SolidS.jpg|SolidS in the Unmei wo Koeru "Venga" ending Episode 9 End Card.jpg|Episode 9 end card Penguins.jpg|SolidS and QUELL as penguins in Tsubasa's explanation Final episode end card.jpg|Episode 13 end card |-| Manga= Manga countdown rikka.png|Rikka countdown illustration Proani manga countdown.jpg|Countdown illustration compilation Proani manga illust.jpg|Ouka Ranman color cover page Ouka ranman pv 3.jpeg|Ouka Ranman preview page Back on track manga cover.jpeg|Back On Track cover page Back on track pv 1.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Back on track pv 2.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Back on track pv 3.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Back on track pv 4.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Back on track pv 5.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Back on track pv 7.jpeg|Back On Track preview page Start line pv 2.jpeg|Start Line Boys, Be Mighty preview page Venga manga cover.jpeg|Unmei wo Koeru "Venga" cover page Venga pv 1.jpeg|Unmei wo Koeru "Venga" preview page Venga pv 2.jpeg|Unmei wo Koeru "Venga" preview page Arigatou manga cover.jpeg|Arigatou color cover page Arigatou manga cover clean.jpeg|Arigatou color cover page (textless ver.) Arigatou pv 1.jpeg|Arigatou preview page Arigatou pv 3.jpeg|Arigatou preview page Proani manga vol 1 cover.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(1) cover Proani manga vol 1 cover limited.jpg|TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION(1) cover (limited edition ver.) |-| Stage Plays= Sqs ep 1 poster.jpg|Episode 1 Hajimari no Toki -Thanks for the chance to see you- poster Ep 1 rikka.png|Episode 1 profile Sqs ep 1 ver red cover.jpeg|Episode 1 ver.RED DVD cover Sqs ep 1 ver blue cover.jpeg|Episode 1 ver.BLUE DVD cover SQS ep 2 poster 2.png|Episode 2 Seibou no Kanata -Tsukino Hyakkiyakou Kitan- poster Sqs ep 2 dvd cover.jpeg|Episode 2 alternative poster Ep 2 rikka.png|Episode 2 profile Sqs 2 poster.png|Episode 2 limited edition DVD cover Sqs ep 2 ver red cover.jpg|Episode 2 ver.RED DVD cover Lunali dvd cover.jpeg|LUNATIC LIVE 2018 DVD cover Lunali rikka profile.png|LUNATIC LIVE profile B&F poster crop.png|BLAZING & FREEZING poster B&F SolidS.jpg|BLAZING & FREEZING SolidS visual Empire rikka profile.jpg|TSUKINO EMPIRE -Unleash your mind.- profile Ep 3 romeo full poster.jpg|Episode 3 ROMEO - in the darkness - poster Ep 3 rikka profile.png|Episode 3 profile Sqs ep 4 visual.png|Episode 4 TSUKINO EMPIRE2 -Beginning of the World- poster Sqs ep 4 rikka.png|Episode 4 profile Sqs ep 5 visual.jpeg|Episode 5 Takamura Shiki Shoushitsu Jiken poster Sqs 5 rikka.png|Episode 5 profile |-| TSUKINO PARADISE= Tsukipara proani login.jpg|Dai on the TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION commemoration login screen SolidS TsukiPara.png|SolidS TSUKIPARA profile Rsz dorm.jpg|Rikka in the Tsukino dorms Rsz 1event dramas.jpg|BAR SolidS in the event log SolidS tsukpara drama.jpeg|SolidS drinking party (dorm event) SolidS CG 1.jpeg|SolidS drama CG Homura no uta rikka.png|Homura no Uta card Furious desire rikka.png|Furious Desire card Tipsy time banner.png|Rikka on the banner of the Tipsy Time gasha Tipsy rikka.png|Tipsy Time card (unidolized ver.) Tipsy rikka idolized.png|Tipsy Time card (idolized ver.) Rikka Burny Card.jpeg|Burny!!! CG (unidolized ver.) Burny rikka idolized.png|Burny!!! card (idolized ver.) Awakened Burny!!! Rikka.png|Burny!!! CG (idolized ver.) Halloween rikka 3.png|Halloween Night card Rikka Vampire Night.jpeg|Halloween Night CG Agf rikka.png|Formal Coordi Card Halloween rikka idolized.png|re:Halloween Night card (idolized ver.) Onsen rikka.jpg|Yukemuri Onsen card Choc magic gasha banner.png|Rikka on the banner of the Chocolate Magic gasha Vday rikka.png|Chocolate Magic card (unidolized ver.) Vday rikka idolized.jpg|Chocolate Magic card (idolized ver.) Nyan rikka.jpg|Nyanderful Smile card 1st anni rikka idolized.jpg|1st Anniversary☆ card (idolized ver.) SolidS kacho banner.PNG|Rikka on the banner of the KACHOFUGETSU SolidS hen gasha Kachofugetsu rikka idolized.jpg|KACHOFUGETSU card (idolized ver.) Summer live dai.png|SUMMER CARNIVAL card (Dai card, unidolized ver.) Tipsy time revival banner.PNG|Rikka on the banner of the Tipsy Time 2018 event revival gasha Fantasia rikka.png|TSUKINO FANTASIA card October bday gasha banner.png|Rikka on the banner of the OCTOBER HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Bday rikka 4.png|Birthday2018 card (idolized ver.) Bday rikka idolized.png|Birthday2018 card (idolized ver.) SQ puri gasha banner.png|Rikka on the banner of the Smile!SoliQue★Puri gasha Puri shiki.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (Shiki card) Puri rikka idolized.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (idolized ver.) Puri dai idolized.png|Smile!SoliQue★Puri card (Dai card, idolized ver.) Sq puri event banner.png|Rikka on the banner of the Smile!SoliQue★Puri event Bday rikka 2.png|BIRTHDAY2018 card Origin rikka.png|ORIGIN card (unidolized ver.) Origin rikka awakened.png|ORIGIN card (idolized ver.) Hyakkiyakou rikka.png|Tsukino Hyakkiyakou card New year rikka.png|TSUKIPRO Shinshun card (unidolized ver.) New year rikka idolized.png|TSUKIPRO Shinshun card (idolized ver.) Chocolatier rikka.png|Mahou no Chocolatier card Empire rikka.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (unidolized ver.) Empire rikka idolized.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE card (idolized ver.) Romeoness rikka.png|Romeoness card (unidolized ver.) Romeoness rikka idolized.png|Romeoness card (idolized ver.) 2nd anni rikka.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (unidolized ver.) 2nd anni rikka idolized.png|2nd Anniversary★ card (idolized ver.) Starry rikka.png|Starry card (unidolized ver.) Starry rikka idolized.png|Starry card (idolized ver.) Aquarium event banner.jpeg|Rikka on the banner of the Aquarium～underwater filming～ event Aquarium rikka.png|Aquarium card (unidolized ver.) Aquarium rikka idolized.png|Aquarium card (idolized ver.) Empire2 rikka.png|TSUKINO EMPIRE2 card Rikka bday2019 banner.png|Rikka on the banner of the Sera Rikka-kun HAPPY BIRTHDAY! gasha Rikka bday2019.png|Birthday2019 card (unidolized ver.) Rikka bday2019 idolized.png|Birthday2019 card (idolized ver.) Anihallo rikka.png|Animal Halloween card (unidolized ver.) Anihallo rikka idolized.png|Animal Halloween card (idolized ver.) Fairy rikka.png|Fairy card (unidolized ver.) Fairy rikka idolized.png|Fairy card (idolized ver.) Category:Rikka Sera Category:Image Gallery